Letters
by Aussie Trebs
Summary: Dumbledore has decided it would be a good idea to for the students of Hogwarts to forge ties with nearby school, Broomhead College, via a penpal program. This story also contains letters from the Association of Teenagers and various other groups.
1. Hermione

**OK here's the lowdown: In my story some of the events of HBP have taken place, but not all. For instance, Dumbledore is still alive,and for the sake of keeping it easy for me, Voldemort is DEAD. Ha ha so deal. Also Snape isn't all that evil, just a nasty person, i have also decided to keep Proffesor Slughorn, butwe'll get into all that later.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise.I got the idea from the novel_Feeling Sorry for Celia _by Jaclyn Moriarty, which i don't own the rights to, but do own a copy that i bought for $16.95. So sue me.

* * *

**This story begins during the summer holidays...**

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We have recently been sent your file and I must say, we are impressed with your progress. _

_According to this you started your schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a nerdy, bookworm know-it-all but have since flourished in to the near respectable teenager you are today. You still keep up with your studies, but in recent years you have began to realize what else is out there. _

_In your forth year you attended the Yule Ball with none other than the Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum, which got the attention of various other boys you attend school with and also some jealous glances from the girls. You also shared your first kiss with him and kept in touch for over a year. Congratulations. We must also congratulate you on your performance last year at a party, which you attended with Cormac McLaggen, a member of the Society of Beautiful People. During the course of this party you danced and also spent a fair amount of time under some non-existent mistletoe. Well done. _

_You are rising steadily through the ranks and we look forward to your next venture, hopefully with some fire whisky or possibly some illegal hallucinogens. _

_Also what is going on with you and Ronald Weasley? _

_Yours in anticipation,_

_The Society of Teenagers_

* * *

Hermione! Over here on the Bench!

Sorry for not staying to say goodbye, but there was an emergency at the surgery. Just a little note to say goodbye and have fun at your friends house for the rest of the holidays. Give Ginny my regards and have fun at school.

See you at Christmas!

Love from Mum.

PS. Don't forget to pack 'Hogwarts: A History'. Not that it's a problem, it's just that I'm still not used to the owls so I don't really enjoy having to give them the book to take to you each year.

* * *

Mum,

Thank you for the note, and don't worry, I made sure 'Hogwarts: A History' didn't come out of my trunk while I've been home, or if it did it was placed back in there after use. I shall let Ginny know you said hi and I will have fun, both there and at school.

Ditto Christmas,

Hermione.

PS. Owls aren't really that scary.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_So, you and Ron Weasley?_

_We are intrigued._

_Yours truly,_

_The Young Romance Association._

* * *

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Would simply like to express our concern regarding you and Ronald Weasley. You have been friends for so long, do you truly think that he would start to take an interest in you now?_

_Please don't go getting any crazy ideas._

_COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

* * *

**Well here it is so far, please review? Tell me what you think I'm doing right, what you think I'm doing wrong, you can even flame if you like. It'll give me a chance to roast my marshmellows.**


	2. Luna

**OK, I've decided that rather than just having this story about one person i'm going to show other peoples letters aswell. **

**Disclaimer: **_You're kidding me, people actually think i own something? Well i don't so please don't take down this story._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_We have recently heard about your holiday to the Netherlands with your father. Is it true that you found the legendary Hagereous Hornless Hanghound? That the pack actually let you get close enough to roll in the mud with them? We are impressed beyond belief. We have heard rumors of your discoveries over the years and have read the reports in the Quibler and would be honoured if you joined our society._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Napolean Dynamite,_

_Director of The Society of Amazing and Interesting Creatures of the World_

* * *

_Dear Luna,_

_Last month you applied for membership to our club and as much as we appreciate your interest, it would be a bit difficult without a best friend, wouldn't it? Sure Ginny Weasley has been nice to you over the years, but you do realize that she, like most others, call you 'Looney' behind your back, don't you? _

_However we have recently discovered you have been sending letters to Neville Longbottom this summer and have formed a closer bond. If this continues once you return to school we will happily accept you as a member._

_Yours hoping,_

_The Manager,_

_Best Friends Club_

* * *

Dear Neville, 

Dad and me have just returned home from the Netherlands. We bought so much stuff over there that we almost got picked up by customs officials monitoring the floo network. We managed to find a new Bronxky Kingler detector, which was a huge relief as we noticed them trying to get through the fence shortly before we left.

Thank you very much for you postcard from your uncles house. I really enjoyed the picture of the Monfang on the front. I've stuck it to my bedroom door.

Well I best be off now, as dad wants me to help him set up the Long-beaked Pigalah feeder

From

Luna

* * *

_Dear Ms Lovegood,_

_This year there shall be a 'Pen Pal Program' running with Broomhead College. We would like you to please write a letter to a student at that school, and address it to Hogwarts so we may forward it to the College. You can do this during your holidays, or if you preferred you could bring it to school with you and give it to us to send for you. In your letter please include you name, interests, friend, holiday, and anything else you feel is important. _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September and Hogwarts express will be leaving at exactly 11 AM._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

_Dear Luna Lovegood,_

_Do you really think that if you write a letter to this school, anyone will want to write back to you?_

_Best wishes,_

COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION

* * *

_Dear Ms Lovegood,_

_What are you doing still wearing those ridiculous earrings? Do you not realize that there is a thing called fashion and that normal teenagers tend to follow it quite religiously? Take out your earrings, change out of that riduculously bulky top, and go spend your dad's money on overpriced, brand name clothes. If you refuse to do this we will send you a paper bad for you to put over your head and hide your earrings._

_Do you realize that you are still called 'Looney' behind your back?_

_Also, most teenagers, when they get to pick a holiday destination, pick somewhere warm with a beach so they can laze around. Not somewhere that they can roll in the mud with their dads._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Association of Teenagers_

* * *

**AN: Well here's the next chapter, sorry they're so short. What do you guys think? What do you think of having it about more than one person? If you don't like it i got a second Hermione chapter i can replace this one with. **

**Thank you to those who review, you are the highlight of my day.**


	3. Hermione 2

**AN: Just to let people know, those who just want to read one persons letter,I am still doing nemurous ones but if you just wish to read one then it shall be labelled by their name in the chapter. Just trying to please everybody really, andI hopeI don't stuff it up.**

**Disclaimer: **NOTHING!I don't even own the music I'm listening to, my friend burnt me this after downloading songs illigaly off the net. Hmm...I hope she doesn't get into trouble...

_

* * *

_

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been made Head Girl. This position demands much commitment and we are sure you are up to it. _

_This year Hogwarts will be beginning a "Pen Pal Program" with nearby wizarding school, Broomhead College. It is a holiday requirement that you write a letter to a stranger. Please send this letter to Hogwarts and we will forward it to the school._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September and you are required to meet in the front carriage first thing._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Set Books

_Books for you subjects this year:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) _by Miranda Goshawk_

The Big Book of Arithmacey _by Pointle Srubish_

Advanced Transfiguration _by Impor Tan Stuf_

Some More Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Protecting No.1: Dark Stuff And What to do When You Come Cross it _by Pointn Trimble_

* * *

**Letter To Someone Completely Unknown**

Dear Person I Haven't Met,

Well I'm not really sure how to start off a letter to someone I don't know. Here goes: do you like quidditch? I'm in two minds about the game really. I would never play it myself, and can't really see why people would want to, but don't mind watching the inter-house matches. It can get quite dangerous though; one of my friends lost all the bones in their arm once!

The only reason I brought it up was because I can see two of my friends, Ron and Harry, playing it outside in the field.

Anyway, what do you think of the whole Pen Pal idea? I personally think it is a great idea to make new friends, though I'm not to sure about the whole randomness of it. I mean, for all I know the person that gets this letter could be a mass murderer. Not that I think you're a mass murderer. I'm just saying that it's something that could happen.

How were your holidays? Did you go anywhere? Did you have lots of homework? I went to Aspen in the second week, which would've been a lot nicer if I knew how to ski. There was a fair bit of holiday homework, but I managed to get through the lot in the first week. Which was a bit annoying, as I would have liked to have something to do in Aspen.

Well, I'm not really sure about what else to say.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Hermione Granger

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_We thought that was a lovely letter you wrote. You really know how to make a good first impression, don't you?_

_We are sure you will be making a new friend very soon, we just hope that you don't forget your old ones._

_The Manager,_

_Best Friends Club_

_PS. Do you realize how your friendship with Ginny could be affected by forming a relationship with her brother? And how would your friendship with Ron go on if you were to break up? Not that you are together, but The Young Romance Association seems to be quite keen._

* * *

Mum, 

Just letting you know that I got to the Weasley's just fine.

Mrs Weasley says hi and that she would love to catch up with you once everyone's gone to school. You can write to her here if you're not too scared of the owl.

Well I'm going to go out and throw balls at Ginny to help her with her quidditch training.

Bye,

Your daughter Hermione

* * *

**What do people think?I wasn't reallt sure about this chapter so let me know in a review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreiciate it! Also, if there is anyone whose letters you would really like to read, let me know and i'll see what i come up with!**


	4. Ronald

**Well, are people impressed with the quick updates:-)**

**Disclaimer: **Come on people, you know i don't own anything. But i did recently buy End Of Fashions new album...

_

* * *

Dear Mr Weasley,_

_This is not an invitation to join our society, far from it actually._

_Are you aware that you have a huge pimple on your cheek today? Even though teenagers are supposed to get pimples, it doesn't mean you have to advertise the fact. I suppose you might just have not noticed, but we don't see how you could have. _

_And are you aware that Hermione will be coming down to breakfast in a matter of moments? You still have time to cover it up if you hurry._

_Yours in disgust,_

_The Society of Beautifful People_

* * *

_Ronald,_

_I believe that you are due to leave to go to Platform 9 ¾ in 20 minutes. And you are still debating over whether to pack your Chudley Cannons baby blanket that helps you fall asleep, or the homework diary that was a Christmas present from Hermione. _

_Each item has its own unique benefits. On the one hand the blanket is the one thing that will help you settle in for a good nights sleep when you're having a restless night. But then the homework diary, had you bothered to use it, would certainly have reminded you of the large pile of homework at the bottom of your trunk. But the blanket would help you sleep so that the next day you would be ready to learn. Hermione would like it if she thought you liked her present. _

_Decisions decisions._

_Yours,_

_Sit-Down-and-Have-a-Good-Quick-Think Inc._

* * *

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_We have been hearing great things about you Ronald, and would be honoured if you would accept our invitation to join our society._

_We have just been told about your holiday: an essay for History of Magic, a chapter on Vampires, two assignments for Transfiguration and an assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And you haven't touched any of it!_

_Terrific!_

_And right now you are sitting in the car trying to think of what you could possibly say to the stranger you are supposed to write to, which I wouldn't really class as homework. With Crookshanks using your leg as a scratching post, Pig screeching in your ear for more owl treats and Harry leaning over you to talk to Hermione. And you really think that it is going to make a difference!_

_You're perfect for our society._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Manager_

_Society of People who are Definitely Going to Fail High School (And Most Probably Life as Well!)_

* * *

**Letter to a Complete Stranger**

Dear Person,

Um hi my name is Ron Weasley. You've probably never heard of me, as I'm pretty sure I've never heard of you because I don't know who I'm writing to. Um well I hope you don't decide to rip this up into tiny little pieces because this is the only thing that I've done for homework so far these hols and it would be a shame, from my point of view, for it to go to waste.

Well my friends are Harry and Hermione. My holiday this year consisted of a lot of quidditch with Harry. We also went and visited my brothers in their shop. Business is going really well for them at the moment. Um my interests are quidditch (I support the Chudley Cannons), and I'm also a pretty big fan of food.

Well I hope you haven't already ripped this into little pieces.

From

Ronald Weasley

PS. You don't happen to have any old assignments on Vampire? Or on the Goblin Wars?

* * *

**Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot:** Thanks for your review. If the letters seem character-bashing, then I should probably tell you that it is not my opinion of the character, it is the opinion of the organization the letter is from. Some of these associations are quite mean, and in Feeling Sorry For Celia, some were awful to Elizabeth Clarry. Just thought I'd let you know that it's not my opinion. I happen to like Luna and think she's a great character, a lot deeper than what some people think:-) **Asia1st:** Thanks for the review, I love the book. Well you'll just have to wait and see who it is lol. It'll be a new character though, with some connections at Hogwarts. I'm not really big on giving away things early on ;-) **Carsonsheir:** Thank you so much for your review. Yeah I thought I should do something a bit more fun, I got a bit of writer's block with my other stories so hopefully this'll help.

**To all the people who have read this and not reviewed, shame on you. lol. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Ginny

**Well I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I'm going to post it anyway.I think it's a bit short. But then again,I think all of these chaptershave beena bit short...**

**Disclaimer: **_I wish._

* * *

!GINNY! 

This is your mother, I am sticking this note on the bathroom door so you will notice it when you get out of the shower. If you hear me doing this don't get out of shower until you have finished washing yourself. I have put your clean robes in a pile on the bed for you. Perhaps you would like to pack them in your trunk?

See you in the car in 10 minutes.

Love from Mum

* * *

_Dear Ms Weasley,_

_Harry was looking at you in the car today. Did you notice? Just because he was asking you to pass over the bag of owl treats makes no difference. He was sneaking glances at you the whole way. We're sure you noticed, because you kept getting caught staring at him._

_Best Wishes,_

_The Young Romance Society_

* * *

Dear Somebody, 

Sorry if my writing seems a bit bumpy, I'm writing this on the Hogwarts express while at the same time trying to stop Ron from seeing what I'm doing. Ron's my brother, older brother. I happen to have 6 brothers actually, and they are all older. Me and mum are the only women in the family.

Well I'm not really sure what to write to a stranget, but I think I just wrote a pretty good opening without actually meaning to.

Well here's some more useless information about me: My names Ginerva, but please just call me Ginny, everyone else does and I like it better. I like quidditch, and am currently one of the chasers for my house, Gryffindor. I am a crazy fan of the Weird Sisters and am currently saving up my money so I can go see them live next holidays. My friends are Hermione, Harry and also somehow Ron. I also get along well with Luna, but she can get pretty weird.

Hang, the lunch trolley just arrived…

-------------------

Sorry about that.

My holiday was spent mostly at home, Harry and Hermione came over to stay.

Well I hope I haven't completely bored you to death, not that I only partly wanted to or anything. Well I hope to hear from you soon,

Yours sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

_Dear Ms Weasley,_

_It has come to our attention that you are a very talented teenager. You know how to socialize, you know how to go about getting the guy you're after, and you know how to stick up for what you believe in without embarrassing yourself. You have helped your friend Hermione to become a respectable teenager. _

_However is there any chance you could talk to her about her concern for elfish welfare? It's a bit embarrassing._

_Yours encouragingly,_

_The Association of Teenagers_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Harry just touched your hand. Sure, he was just passing you a Cauldron Cake, but your heart sped up, didn't it?_

_Yours,_

_Young Romance Association_

* * *

_Ginny,_

_I believe Hogwarts is not so far now._

_I realize that you couldn't take your eyes off Harry the entire time he had his back to you, changing into his school robes. I realize that you are completely frozen to your seat, unable to take your eyes off him._

_But don't you think that it is about time for you to change into your school robes aswell?_

_Still, perhaps just staring like a deer in headlights is preferable?_

_Yours,_

_Sensible Suggestions at your Service Inc._

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review, it doesn't take toomuch effort. Even if you thought it was crap, I still want to know!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I thoughtI was the only person who had read the book, so it's nice to find out that there are other people out there! **Jemina: **Thats a good point.I knewI missed something! i'll make sure to remember that in further chapters :) **

**Sorry I'm too lazy to reply to everyone!**


End file.
